narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure (Ash)/Sunagakure Bingo Book
The Bingo Book of Sunagakure is a book of listed criminals and targets all accompanied with bounties. Having caused harm to the Land of Wind or any of its inhabitants will ensure you to become a part of the Bingo Book established by the current Kazekage and Wind Daimyō. Anyone who has the intention to inflict pain to the Land of Wind and its entirety will be treated as an enemy, and will be given a bounty regardless of their intentions. Bounties make it complicated for shinobi to travel from village to village, as well as settling down. However, certain ranked shinobi have bounties in one village but are perfectly safe in their own. This often occurs when completing specific missions. In the cases where there’s a bounty on a shinobi from other villages, the bounty-hunters are to take exceptional care in disguising themselves. Failure to do so will lead to Sunagakure labeling the foolish ninja as a threat to the safety of the citizen of the Land of Wind, and so shall receive a bounty on their head, or immediate execution upon return. It is all to preserve its reputation and avoid war. However, if caused from a mission, Sunagakure will take specific measures to protect their shinobi. C-Rank Bounties This is the lowest classification of the Bingo Book, any shinboi beneath this classification awards a static reward of precisely 1500 Ryō. No more, no less, except for special cases. C-ranked Shinobi are typically of Chūnin rank, and the reason they're tracked down is because these Shinobi often have knowledge about Sunagakure's inner workings or hiden techniques that could prove dangerous if they were to be captured by enemy shinobi. Average bounties for C-rank Shinobi are usually between 10,000 to 50,000 Ryō. Depending entirely on who they are, what they have done and whether or not they're Kekkei Genkai users or possess hiden abilities from Sunagakure. Name: Abilities: Wanted For Reward: B-Rank Bounties B-rank bounties is the second lowest classification in the Bingo Book. These Shinobi are typically high-ranking Chūnin with important responsibilities such as being renowned instructors or otherwise being highly competent, such as having a large degree of completed missions under their belt, and or high leadership and analytical abilities which might make the difference between success and failure in a mission. Missing-nin of this category are hunted down almost immediately, as they're certain to possess knowledge which should not be leaked in any circumstance. This classification also has a number of foreign Shinobi, these should only be attacked if the hunter is absolutely certain that they will not be caught, and being caught means that they're declared missing-nin in order to protect Sunagakure's reputation. B-rank bounties typically award between 100,000 to 1,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Abilities: Wanted For Reward: A-Rank Bounties The second highest type of bounty, A-rank bounties are very powerful shinobi, whose presence in a mission might change the rank of the mission significantly. A-rank Shinobi are quite rare, and all of them are almost entirely without exception considered to be Jōnin-level combatant. It was known that prior to his death, was an A-ranked bounty worth approximately 18,000,000 Ryō. Missing-nin of this type possess advanced knowledge of a villages inner systems and are always well-versed in the secret techniques of a village, to the degree that they can, if left unchecked afford other villages a great tactical advantage. Hunter-nin always seek to kill A-rank missing-nin, without question. With specific hunter-nin often being handpicked to counter their greatest talents and abilities. A-rank bounties typically award between 1,000,000 to 50,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Minoru Risō Abilities: I'll update it when Minoru's history and abilities are complete and gives enough information. Reward: 45,000,000 Ryō plus the use of Minoru as a Human puppet. If the person doesn't know how to make a Human puppet, Tame will use his knowledge to convert it into one. Though if you have no use for the body, you can sell it to Suna officials for another 15,000,000 Ryō; equaling up to 60,000,000 Ryō. S-Rank Bounties The absolute highest type of bounty. S-rank shinobi are so extremely powerful so as to be capable of threatening entire battalions of well-trained and experienced shinobi on their own, their powers are usually wide-encompassing and extremely lethal, with even the simplest mistake often leading to a ninja's premature demise. Despite their power, or rather because of it, it is very rare for Hunter-nin to track down S-ranked shinobi as in most cases it's a mere waste of both effort and resources, with the result usually being a fairly one-sided slaughter. Only experienced Jōnin track down S-ranked shinobi, and even they never do so on their own, often ensuring that they have sizable back up and foreknowledge of their enemies abilities and favored tactics. Many S-rank shinobi have powers rivaling those of a Kage, and for this reason sometimes form hidden villages of their own. Average bounties for S-rank Shinobi are usually between 50,000,000 to above 100,000,000 Ryō. Most of them falling somewhere in between. Name: Abilities: Wanted For Reward: